thechroniclesofalbionfandomcom-20200213-history
Augustus Hadrian Invictus
'Augustus Hadrian Invictus '(often shortened as A. Hadrian Invictus in official documents) is a 23 year old Julian Centurion who serves in the Legio IV Alexandra Pia Fidelis, or the 4th Legion Alexander's Faithful and Loyal. He serves directly under the command of Alexander Argeas, who also took him on as his apprentice. Appearance Augustus is a tall man of 6'2" and of a well-built physique. He has a handsome face with long, brown hair and amber, almost golden eyes. He is pictured as to the left. Biography Early Life (Birth - 14) Augustus Hadrian Invictus was born in 844 AD to Tiberius Hadrian Invictus and Philia Augusta Invictus in the capital city of Julia. Being a plebeian, he received a standard education. His father, who was a centurion in the legions, trained him in the arts of combat and tactics, wanting the young Augustus to follow in his footsteps and be a soldier. In his free time, he practiced speech and his guilty pleasure, theater. Everything changed for the young Augustus when he was 13. At that age he met and fell in love with a young noblewoman named Aeliana, and over the course of a year, the two carried out a secret romance. The two were truly happy. However, one day Aeliana learned that her father had betrothed her to a senator, and she rushed to Augustus. The two eloped in an old church outside of the city and consummated their marriage in Aeliana's bed. The next morning, when Aeliana's father caught them, Augustus was forced to flee. Aeliana would be gone the next day, and Augustus never saw her again. Heartbroken, he grew depressed, and toiled through that depression through the next year. When he turned 15, as to escape his sorrows, he joined the military. Adult Life (15 - Start) In the military, Augustus found a purpose. He refined his skills with actual other soldiers, and his knowledge of war grew over the next few years. He escaped his depression, making many new friends in the military. By the age of 18, he was made an officer, and by the age of 20, a centurion. It was around this time he gained the attention of the venerable Legate Alexander Argeas, who was descended from the founder of the Republic, Philip Argeas. Under Alexander's tutelage, Augustus completed his education and learned more of war than he ever could have imagined, earning quite the name for himself. He developed strong feelings of nationalism and religious fervor while in the legions, and a boisterous pride that would stick with him. It was also during this time that he met his best friend, the mysterious Alystra. She was a member of a secretive part of the legions, known only as "The Scouts". They were unlike ordinary scout troops, and were experts in reconnaissance and acrobatics. After his promotion to centurion, which is when he met her, she quickly became his most trusted subordinate, whom he promoted to the rank of Optio (lieutenant), although he was terrified of her ability to seemingly be everywhere and also nowhere all at the same time. In Story In the year 867 AD, Nonus brought an unconscious Amaranth to the house of a 23 year old Augustus. After nursing her to health, she and Augustus became fast friends, the girl agreeing to travel on a dangerous quest with him - to kill the Plague Dragon in Egalstria. The two left for Egalstria, along with Alystra and a traveler from Bruoka named Avius. They gathered many into their party, such as Igni, Byrne, and the Paladins, by the time they reached Pietravalle, the capital of Egalstria. There, Augustus met Hana and Sir Klaus. Sometime later, Augustus' nationalistic and racist views came into conflict with Amaranth's, the two having a fight. Augustus then left the group to contemplate, with Alystra following him. He entered the Forlorn Whitewood, and met three forsaken comrades within it: Iam, the ghostly child of a friend long dead. Hope, an exiled Egalstrian noble. Yuuta, an exiled Koneko tribesman. With their help, Augustus confronted his past and his present, both re-seeing his romance with Aeliana as well as fighting a "Shadow Amaranth" in the forlorn lake. After his triumph over the shadow, he was granted strong magical powers. Not too long after, he befriended (and nearly killed) a manakete named Ono, and Augustus and co. left the Forlorn Whitewood.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Julian Republic Category:Humans